Activités des fans de Harry Potter
Le fandom (contradiction de fan et de domaine) Harry Potter désigne la communauté de fans de la saga, parfois nommée "potterheads". Ils participent et créent différentes activités autour de cet univers. Sites de fans Harry Potter est une œuvre très plébiscitée par les jeunes. Cette génération, très tournée vers l'Internet, a su faire vivre sa passion sur la toile en développant de très nombreux sites et forums sous la forme de sites d'informations, de sites interactifs, de forums pratiquant le RPG. Le plus répandu réside dans le concept de Magicland (anciennement Poudlard Interactif ou PI), où les membres peuvent vivre des aventures à la manière d'élèves sorciers ou de sorciers. On retrouve par exemple dans cette catégorie les sites Potterzone.net ou Hogwart Extrême. On trouve aussi des encyclopédies en ligne, à l'image de L'encyclopédie Harry Potter . D'autres sites, comme La gazette du sorcier, proposent diverses informations sur l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, des fans fictions et un espace de discussion. C'est d'ailleurs la vertu principale de ces sites. Ils permettent la réunion active de personnes autour d'un univers. Tous ces sites ne sont pas exploités et gérés par Warner ou J. K. Rowling, à la différence de Pottermore, ''un site Web proposé par J.K. Rowling qui vend des exemplaires électroniques et audio des tomes de la série et fournit du contenu additionnel rédigé par l'auteure elle-même.. '''Les potterfictions' Les Potterfictions sont des fictions écrites par des fans de l'univers de Harry Potter, et basées sur l'histoire et les personnages de la série originale de J. K. Rowling. Elles sont généralement publiées sur des sites de fanfictions comme FanFiction.Net, ou des sites spécialisés de « Potterfictions ». Elles suivent couramment le plan habituel des ouvrages de la série d'origine (sur une année scolaire) avec ses personnages originaux, tout en développant par exemple l'histoire de personnages inédits. Certains auteurs inventent une suite à l'histoire d'origine, d'autres une préquelle mettant en scène ses personnages secondaires, comme les quatre Maraudeurs (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow), à l'époque de leur propre scolarité à Poudlard dans les années 1970 (cette période étant brièvement abordée dans l'œuvre). Certaines Potterfictions se détachent de l'ensemble par leur originalité. L'une des plus représentatives est probablement Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité, publiée en ligne entre 2010 et 2015, traduite en plusieurs langues et ayant atteint une notoriété mondiale. Le blogueur américain Eliezer Yudkowsky y adapte l'histoire originale du personnage de Harry Potter, formé ici à la pensée rationnelle et tentant d'expliquer la sorcellerie de son univers par la méthode scientifique. Selon une étude dans le Hindustan Times, la fiction de Yudkowsky, étendue sur près de 2 000 pages, dépeint le conflit entre le bien et le mal à l'image d'une bataille entre la connaissance et l'ignorance. On retrouve par ailleurs d'autres activités de scénarisation comme la création de fan-films. On peut citer a ce titre le film "Voldemort: les origines de l'héritier" (Voldemort: Origins of the Heir), financé par le crowdfunding et créé par des fans, qui explore l'histoire du personnage de Voldemort. Le Wizard Rock Le wizard rock (littéralement, « rock sorcier »), parfois appelé de façon simplifiée wrock, est un mouvement musical apparu en 2002, composé de groupes de jeunes musiciens qui jouent et composent des morceaux à propos de l'univers de Harry Potter. L''e wizard rock constitue un genre en lui-même, qui repose uniquement sur la franchise créée par J. K. Rowling. Les paroles sont plutôt simples, dans une veine ironique ou parodique. Elles sont souvent écrites du point de vue d'un personnage qui peut également donner son nom au groupe : ainsi Draco and the Malfoys chantent ''My Dad is Rich en référence à l'arrogance de leur éponyme Drago Malefoy, tandis que The Moaning Myrtles (nommés d'après le fantôme Mimi Geignarde) chantent And Then I Died. Le premier groupe uniquement dédié à Harry Potter est formé en 2002, sous le nom de Harry and the Potters. Le wizard rock s'est principalement développé au moyen d'Internet mais le wrock n'a jamais percé au sein de l'industrie musicale « grand public », par absence de passages en radio ou de diffusion, mais aussi par refus des groupes de produire une musique trop commerciale. Une sous-mouvance est apparue depuis quelques temps sur Internet avec le Wizard Rap, mis en avant par le rapper Yung Mavu avec le morceau BLACK MAGIC (Black Harry Potter) posté en Janvier 2017 sur YouTube. Draco and the Malfoys- My Dad is Rich = Le Quidditch Le "quidditch moldu", aussi connu sous le nom de quidditch au sol, est un sport directement dérivé du sport fictif de quidditch issu de la saga, opposant deux équipes de sept joueurs équipés de balais et joué sur un terrain ovale de 54 mètres par 33 mètres. Trois anneaux disposés à des hauteurs différentes, faisant office de buts sont disposés de part et d'autre du terrain. Le but d'un match est d'obtenir plus de points que l'autre équipe en marquant des buts avant que le vif d'or ne soit attrapé. On y joue avec les règles de l'IQA (International Quidditch Association). En France, on retrouve la Fédération du Quidditch Français (http://www.quidditch.fr) La Harry Potter Alliance La HPA est née en 2005 du groupe de wizard rock Harry and the Potters et de l’acteur Andrew Slack, afin de collecter des fonds pour Amnesty International. Depuis, de nombreuses actions ont été menées. De simples campagnes demandent aux internautes de partager les enseignements qu’ils ont reçus de Dumbledore, ou encore, des campagnes de sensibilisation et défense s’organisent autour de la neutralité du net. Mais la plus grande particularité de la HPA, c’est bien son origine. Reprenant les codes éthiques de la saga sorcière, l’association essaye de les appliquer dans le monde moldu. Passer par un univers qui nous est familier facilite l’entrée dans le monde associatif. Janae Phillips, membre de la HPA, prend pour exemple le fait d’utiliser le traitement des moldus par certains sorciers pour évoquer le racisme. C’est utiliser un sujet que les fans maîtrisent pour sensibiliser à un autre qu’ils connaissent peut-être moins. Ainsi, c’est en se demandant ce qu’Harry penserait en apprenant que les chocogrenouilles sont faites par des enfants exploités, que la HPA à réussi à convaincre 400 000 personnes de signer une pétition, et qu’aujourd’hui les Chocogrenouilles de Warner Bros sont certifiées commerce équitable. Les conventions de fans Il existe également des conventions Harry Potter, organisées dans le but de réunir les fans et les acteurs. Durant ces événements, les célébrités donnent des autographes aux fans, font des photos, mais font aussi la promotion de produits dérivés commerciaux... Il existe des conventions cosplay où les fans viennent déguisés ou habillés comme les personnages de la saga. D'autres événements sont juste des rencontres entre fans autour d'activités typiquement « Harry Potter ». Une nouvelle rencontre aura lieu à Paris les 19 et 20 mai 2018. Cette rencontre est organisée par http://www.poudlard.org/, qui planifie des rencontres IRL (In Real Life) depuis des années. A chaque rencontre une thématique mystérieuse et inédite est proposée. Cette fois-ci, les fans devront se mettre dans la peau d'un élève de Poudlard et résoudre une enquête : découvrir qui a fouillé la Section Interdite (celle qui regroupe les livres traitant des magies les plus puissantes et les plus sombres), comment et surtout, pourquoi ? Faire plaisir à ses amis fans d'Harry Potter Le site Topito te fais découvrir son Top 60 des cadeaux pour les fans de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Alors si tu as un anniversaire et que tu ne sais plus quoi offrir tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Tu peux très bien te faire plaisir en tant que Potterien ! Bijoux, mug, accessoires, interrupteurs, baguettes, miroir, couvercle des toilettes, bière pong façon quidditch, stikers, posters, confiseries, vêtements, porte-clef.... Il y en a pour tout les goût et tout les budgets ! http://www.topito.com/top-cadeaux-harry-potter-accio-cadeau Benjamin PASCAL